Coach's Little Cheerio
by dontspeak.finchel
Summary: Finn's new to McKinley, and Ready to play for their football team! What happen when Finn falls for the head cheerio and coach's daughter, Rachel Berry. And everyone knows the one rule, you cant date the coach's daughter. But Rachel has no problem with breaking her daddy's Rules. Finchel. AU.
1. The beginning

**A/N: hey guys! im back again with another story! this is gonna be a story filling a prompt from finchel prompts on tumblr! I hope you guys enjoy "Coach's Little Cheerio" Hiram is football coach and Rachel is head cheerio! Rachel is mega ooc! **

**Bonus: Rachel has no problem with breaking her daddy's rules!**

FINN POV.

First day at my new school and I couldn't be more excited! I'm really glad my mom and I decided to move to this new little place in Lima, Ohio. Yeah sure it doesn't have much, but maybe that's a good thing. A little break from everything.

I moved from Los Angeles, California to here and the change is huge. Like there is actual grass..like..what. It's so much more quiet, I would say somewhat boring, but my mom wants me to look on the bright side.

My new school is Called William McKinley high school, and I am starting here as junior. I see how it's kinda pointless cause after this I only have one year left but I mine as well make the best of it, right?

I missed my old friends, because I've been in Lima for like two weeks and haven't met a single person! hopefully on the first day, I will have a friend. I'm actually kinda nervous about it. What if I'm like a huge loser. That would be a change for me. I was quarterback in my old school and dated one of the post popular girls all throughout my freshman and sophomore year. Yanno, Until she dumped me. I always knew Quinn was heartless. but anyways, I'm just really nervous.

NO ONE POV.

Finn entered the school and immediately got strange looks from every kid he passed. He was surprised they actually cared, there could have been tons of kids who moved here over summer break. Finn walked into the principals office and was met with Principal Figgins talking to a young guy, probably Finn's age. But what stood out was the small Mohawk that was on his head. Finn almost wanted to laugh, and he almost did. It sounded like the boy was getting in trouble, go figure.

When Principal Figgins noticed Finn's presence he cut off what he was saying to the Mohawk dude and smiled at Finn and gave him a big welcome. Principal Figgins explained all of Finn's classes while "Mohawk Dude" just waited impatiently with an irritated look on hid face. When Principal Figgins was finally done speaking to Finn, Finn went on his way to his first class.

Until he heard a voice call out "pretty boy" Finn quickly and awkwardly turned around and say Mohawk dude trying to catch up with him.

"uhh" Finn looked around "hey man.." Finn said.

"I'm Puck, your new here?" puck said

"yeah...I just moved here from LA" Finn shifted awkwardly

"damn..all the way from Callie? they gotta lot of pools there right?" Puck said and he seemed interested.

"uh sure, yeah. I'm Finn by the way, nice to meet you"

"yeah you too, so what did you do in LA, Callie boy?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"Well first off I was quarterback of my football team, you guys have one?" Finn wondered.

"Hell yeah! I play on the team too, Coach Berry is freakin brutal, man! you should totally try out!"

"oh, I didn't know. When are tryouts?" Finn actually did want to try out for quarterback.

"today, after school! Finn, or Callie Boy...your a cool dude"

Finn laughed "uhm, thanks?"

Puck laughed back, realizing how weird that sounded, they laughed together until Finn saw that something caught puck's eye.

Finn looked in his direction "what's over there dude"

"Rachel freakin Berry, that's who"

"Who's Rachel Berry? is she the football coach?"

Puck snorted, "Nope Coach is her daddy, Rachel is THE hottest girl at McKinley, head cheerio and most popular chick In school"

Finn looked at her by her locker, "if she's so popular why isn't there a whole bunch of dudes around her, flirting with her and shit"

"beats me, she gets asked out all the time, hell even I've wanted to get into that cheerio skirt, but rules are rules"

"What rules?" Finn wondered

"oh, pretty boy. You got a lot to learn my friend. Rule number one, you NEVER go out with the coach's daughter. Rachel is like his prized possession, he loves her so much, cause she's a total daddy's girl. It's his number one rule. And if you break it...Coach Hiram will have your balls, literally."

Finn gulped "Does Rachel play by her dad's rules? Because if she did, she would not be wearing that skirt" Finn said looking at her long, toned legs.

Puck smirked. "beats me, she shot me down a lot of times, she has pretty high standards, but she doesn't mind the flirting" Right when Puck said that, Rachel made eye contact at the two boys and shot Finn and little wink.

Finn couldn't deny Rachel was beyond smokin hot. Her body was freakin sexy and anyone could see that! She had this killer ass and these long legs that just would quit. And then he got a good look at her face and she was...completely gorgeous. Dark long hair, pulled back into a high pony, and these deep, chocolate eyes to match with her tan complexion. Finn already felt a big boy crush coming on for the head cheerio, but who would a girl like Rachel be with a guy like Finn. And She was apparently "off-limits", and Finn really wanted to get quarterback this year! Maybe it will just have to be a longing crush after all. Wait...Did Finn really just have a crush on someone who's he's seen on like for five minutes and never even talked too? yep, totally.

Finn felt puck hit his arm to break him from his thoughts when he saw Rachel walking up to them, Her ponytail swinging with each step, and her hips swinging in sync.

When Rachel approached them, Finn barely even moved. He was scared for his life, because she would probably make a hug ass of himself, but he just didn't want that in front of the most popular girl at school!

Rachel stood in front of them and smiled a happy smile, that Finn felt weak in the knees. She was just so pretty.

"Hey guys" Rachel smiled and looked at Puck for a nano-second before putting all her attention on Finn.

Finn looked at Puck for guidance

"hey hottie" Puck smirked at Rachel. Rachel just laughed a little and rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"I was actually saying Hi to the new student, Puckerman. Must you be so rude to not introduce us" Rachel talked sweetly, but you could tell there was a hidden flirting in her tone.

"Oh, this is my boy, Finn. He moved here all the way from Callie, it's his first day here" Puck punched Finn in the arm, making him talk.

"yeah hey, Rachel" Finn said quietly.

Rachel thought he was just the cutest thing!

"I can't believe you moved here all the way from California, that's totally cool, did you live by the beach?" Rachel said brightly

Something about the way she talked made it seem like she really was initiated in the conversation, and wanted to know more.

"yeah, I lived in LA, right by the beach and towns" Finn half-smiled at her. Rachel thought she was gonna melt.

"That's awesome, I always wanted to live by the beach! That way I could sunbathe all year round!" Rachel giggled and just that one statement made both Puck and Finn lose their track of thought. The new thought was of Rachel in a tiny bikini, tanning on the beach.

Finn's mouth went dry and he couldn't help but look down a little at that uniform that hugged every single curve on her body.

"Yeah, it was Fun, but my mom decided to move us here, I like it though, change on scenery and stuff"

"yeah, that's really nice, Finn" Rachel seemed mesmerized and dazed over by his simple answer.

"yep..." Finn said, running out of things to talk about, but luckily Rachel saved him

"So are you gonna tryout for the football team? Our team is pretty kick-ass, right puck?" Rachel smirked at puck. I guess she just had a flirty personality.

"yeah! Finn here was QB in his old school and he's gonna try out today for it again! Hopefully you can put in a word" Puck winked

Rachel looked shocked and interested "You were QB? That's amazing Finn, girls were probably all over you" Rachel laughed

"Not really, I mean I dated this one girl for like two years, but then she like...dumped me for some other guy" Rachel withered at that.

"Awe, Finny. It's okay, it's her loss anyway" Finn smiled and chuckled at the little nickname she came up with. Quinn used to say it, but it sounded so much better coming from Rachel's mouth.

"yeah, I'm over it though, fresh start yanno" At that, the bell rang.

Rachel groaned "Can I just like not go to class?" They all laughed "Well, I guess I'll see you both at try outs, i'll be there with the cheerios and then come watch you guys" Rachel smiled "It was nice meeting you Finn, we should hangout sometime?"

Finn got excited "yeah definitely, I'll talk to you after tryouts"

"ok! good! I'll be cheering you on!" Rachel winked and walked away, strutting down the hallway, she was true Queen of the school, and you could see that everyone knew it.

"dude...that was freakin awesome! she said she wanted to Hangout with you!" Puck explaimed

"yeah...so?"

"SO?! She totally has the hots for you, dude" Finn just laughed

"calm down, puck"

"this is huge! I could feel the sexual tension! Hell, I felt like a third wheel!" Puck shouted

"let it go puckerman" Finn laughed and walked to his first class,

"I'll see you at tryouts!" Puck shouted to Finn

**A/N: what did you guys think?! im super excited about this story! Thanks for Reading & Reviewing =)**


	2. Mr Quarterback

My head was stilling ringing from earlier, I hadn't thought in depth but when a girl said she wanted to hangout with me that obviously meant she liked me? Right?

Either way, I still got to talk to the hottest girl in the entire school ,but I could see, she was so much more than that.

When I dated Quinn, she loved to be popular, but she would always tell me popularity had it's downs, too. She always would complain about having to always be and look perfect, and that everyone would try to talk to her which annoyed her.

Rachel seemed to be genuinely happy, and popular for all the right reasons. She acted like she wanted to talk to new people and she was just a refreshing break from the stereotypical populars. So unlike Quinn, who felt like she was some huge movie star, but that wasn't Rachel.

I honestly couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting from Rachel, Even when I should be paying attention in class. I just can't get her out of my head.

It's safe to say this has turned into a full out crush.

Every class I got the same "meet the new student" treatment. Awkwardly has to stand up and talk about myself like I was giving an oral report. I met some guys on the football team, but not many. I did meet this nice kid though...I think his name was...Artie? I bumped into his wheelchair earlier and felt really bad for that. He was totally cool about it though, you'd be surprised how many people would've instantly hated the "new clumsy Football player".

I hadn't seen Puck in any of my classes which was kinda a bum, and even worse that I didn't have any classes with Rachel today. She was probably in honors because she was probably super duper smart.

I smiled to myself.

When my final class of the day let out, I was relieved. Hopefully tomorrow I could get past being the new kid, and actually fit in somewhere.

I walked down the long, crowded hallway, still trying to remember where my locker was. It was hard to adjust.

My locker Finally found, I packed up my books for the day and decided to head out.

Only I got to the parking lot and I forget all about tryouts, which were starting now!

I needed to run as fast as I could to make it in time! I actually want a spot on this team!

NO ONE POV.

Finn ran as fast as lighting down the halls and to the boys locker room.

_Phew, just on time. _

Finn changed into his clothes and padded up and headed on the field where he was met with Coach Hiram Berry.

"Listen up boys!" He shouted getting all the attention from every single guy who was trying out. "take a seat guys, time for a pep talk. I want you all to go out there and give me your best! Only the best will be on my team and if your not it then your cut! you hear me?!" All the boys shouted "yes sir" in unision. "I don't care if you had a bad first day, I don't care if your girlfriend dumped your ass over the summer, I don't care if you didn't understand your first lesson, your gonna try your hardest because that's who I will pick! I don't pick whimps, and I don't pick boys either. I pick men. strength, maturity, skill, smarts , and if I see you not following those requirements, then its plain and simple. your sure as hell not gonna be playing for my championship team you here me?!"

The boys shouted a response.

_Wow...this guy was seriously take charge...and serious about football. _

Coach Berry blew the whistle signaling them to start running their drills.

Hiram watched each Man move swiftly around the field. He looked focus and determined to pick a winning team.

Finn couldn't help but stare at him, _that _was Rachel's dad. Rachel seemed to gentle to be related to such a serious coach.

"hey man, Coach Berry's awesome right?" Puck breathed, catching up with Finn while they ran.

"yeah, a little intense though.." Finn slowed down when he heard the whistle go off, and Coach telling them to break for a second.

"he's just determined, dude. He won't stand for a sucky team. You should see him when we lose a game, he flips out. But apparently behind all that he's a really nice dude" Puck shrugged and look over Finn's shoulder.

Finn turned around to see what made puck's mouth drop.

It was the cheerios, practicing with their coach...ms. Sylvester?

But what caught both Finn's and Puck's attention was a certain head cheerio. Rachel. Doing a split.

_She looks so hot, and so damn flexible... _Finn thought, and moved his face sidewards with confusion as he watched her bend in ways he never knew the human body would allow. Finn looked over and could tell puck was thinking the same thing.

A pat to both of their shoulders, uprighted their jaws and knocked them out of their fantasies.

"whatcha doin boys?" Coach Berry asked right in there ear.

Finn and puck both visibly gulped and turned around, Hiram just standing infront of them with a foolish grin, as he tried not to laugh at the teenagers.

Puck and Finn both shared a glance, until Coach speaked up.

"Listen guys...I realize the cheerios are practicing at this time, which they always do, but could you maybe be a little more focused on getting your asses on the team, and not those freakishly short cheerio skirts, huh?" Coach said with a laugh, which made Finn see what puck was saying about him being a cool guy.

"yeah, of course coach, sorry It wont happen again" Finn said nervously.

Hiram just patted his back and chuckled "as long as your not drooling over my daughter, I'll be fine" Hiram Laughed.

Finn honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not, even if he was laughing.

Finn and puck just decided to chuckled along with him

"now, get back to try-outs" He blew the whistle, and the commotion started up again.

Finn sighed and jogged back into place

_This was gonna be a long practice.. _

**1 hour later **

Finn and all the football boys were buzzing after their try-outs. Finn could tell every single one of them felt confidant in themselves.

They all showered and were heading out, excited about getting a call from coach Hiram if they made the team or not.

As Finn packed up, he felt another similar hand on his shoulder.

Finn cleared his throat "hey coach"

"Hey son, I just wanted to have a chat? you got a sec?"

"yeah, of course" Finn followed Coach into his office, which was framed with big, golden trophies, a lot of them too.

Hiram sat and asked for Finn to take a seat across from his desk.

"so son, you did great out there, where did you say you were from, again?" Hiram asked.

"California, Los angeles, too be exact, sir" Finn say, fidgeting his thumbs, nervously.

"Nice, your a good player, I like you Finn, you did really good out there and you seem like your putting in a lot of effort, which I like when I pick my team" Hiram smiled.

"thank you, sir" Finn smiled back, realizing how easy it was to talk to his coach.

"whatever position, you got it, boy" Hiram said confidently

"wow..thank you so much, at my old school I was quarterback since freshman year" Finn smiled, excited to get a spot on the team.

"we've been looking for a good quarterback since I started here" Hiram chuckled "you're gonna be my man for that job, Finn? No fooling around, in all seriousness? Can you handle being a quarterback for my team?" Hiram asked, seriously.

"Yes, I would never let you down, coach" Finn assured him.

Hiram smiled "Well I guess I have my new quarterback then, Hiram stood and gave Finn a firm handshake before showing him out.

Finn couldn't help his wide smile, as he walked down the empty hallway. He was so proud and couldn't believe he made QB in his first year here!

"Why you so smiley, player?" Finn turned at the sound of a harmonic voice, behind him.

When he saw Rachel with her eyebrows raised and a flirty smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile wider.

"oh, its nothing" He shyly smiled and looked down, as Rachel walked closer.

"doesn't seem like just nothing, I saw you on the field, you looked really good out there" Rachel bit her lip.

_so did you. you look so so so good. _Finn thought.

"Thanks, I saw you too, you looked good too" Finn blushed. Can boys even blush? What was happening to Finn.

"awe, your so sweet. I'm pretty sure your gonna get QB, your exactly what coach is looking for" Rachel smiled and leaned against a locker.

_She calls her dad coach? That's actually kinda cute_

"yeah, well maybe...I can't be too confidant though, like those other guys" Finn smiled

"They all are really cocky, not like you though, your being humble right now, its refreshing. I don't meet non-jerky football players to often, you may even be my first, Finn" Rachel smiled and winked.

_Oh that wink. _

Rachel twirled a piece of her hair on her finger, "you're really nice, Finn. Like really sweet" She looked at him with her eyes glazes over, and reached out to put her hand on his arm.

Her skin felt so good against his.

Rachel smiled, not giving him time to process or even answer her, "give me your phone" Rachel put her hand out.

Finn gave her his phone without no second question, He watched her punch in her number and put it under

**Rach:** **

Finn smiled and grabbed his phone back,

"So now you can text me anytime, Mr. Football, I gotta go, but I really liked talking to you" She rubbed the spot where her hand was.

"I-I liked talking to you too, Rach" Rachel and Finn both smiled at the nickname

Rachel stood on her tippy toes and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek, and skipped away down the hallway.

Finn touched his cheek, to make sure that just happened in real life.

Yep, Rachel totally liked Finn.

**A/N: what did you guys think?! just to clear it up, Puck doesn't really have much feelings for Rachel, he only thinks she just sorta like hot! haha! He's kinda gonna be Finn's wingman through the story! Thanks for Reading & Reviewing =) **


	3. Telling Daddies

That night, Rachel got home and walked in to give her dad's each a kiss as she joined them at the dinner table.

"good first day at school, sweetheart?" Leroy, Her other papa, asked with his usual smile.

"Yes, it was a good first day, How was your day?" Rachel smiled as she began to eat.

"It was okay, same old same old, what about you, Hiram? Was playing coach a harder task then you thought?" Rachel and Leroy asked as Hiram playfully rolled his eyes.

"I think it was a good turnout, I finally got a reliable QB for once, so progress people progress!" Hiram laughed.

Rachel perked up "oooh! who is quarterback?" Rachel waited, excitedly

"Mr. Finn Hudson" Hiram turned to Leroy "new kid, moved all the way from LA, first day here and already made QB, he was beyond excited, he's a good boy"

Hearing this, Rachel couldn't contain her excitement "excuse me for a moment" Rachel asked and practically ran upstairs, texting puck for Finn's number and texting him

**Rach:**: Hey Finn! it's Rachel, I got your number from Puck, Hope you don't mind? **

Finn looked at the message and couldn't believe she was texting him, he quickly wrote a response:

**Finn: Hey Rachel! and of course I don't mind! what's up? **

**Rach:**: I just wanted to say, congrats Mr. Quarterback ;)**

**Finn: thanks, how did you find out?**

Finn sent it, probably thinking it was stupid, considering her dad is coach and all.

**Rach:**: Who do you think :P**

**Finn: haha, yeah right, sorry Rachel :P**

**Rach:**: Its ok, Finn! I gotta do some hw, but i'll see ya tomorrow, yeah? :)**

**Finn: yeah! thanks again Rachel :)**

Finn put his phone down and sighed contently, he was actually surprised Rachel took this much of a liking to him in only one day, that seemed crazy to Finn. He thought he would have to chase her around, beg for her, but it seemed like she was coming onto him.

Either way, Finn wanted Rachel. Even if he was gonna have to beg, it was lucky Finn loved a chase.

Rachel put her phone away and called down to her dad's, telling them she didn't want the rest of her dinner. She wasn't in the mood. She honestly had a crush on Finn only after a day of knowing him. Anyone else would think that's crazy, but Rachel didn't care, because she was crushing on him.

But that wouldn't do for Rachel.

She need to make a game plan.

Rachel Berry. Head Cheerio, would not be some love puppy chasing after a new student.

If Finn wanted her (which he did) he would have to come for her.

Rachel thought of that plan, but then decided to screw it.

New Plan.

She would act normal, or innocent flirting, but not jump into anything that fast?

Was that a good plan?

Rachel decided to just let things happen on their own, and let fate decide for itself.

Even if she wanted to be laid back a little didn't mean she couldn't not talk to Finn, just nothing to personal.

Flirting was Rachel's language, and she wouldn't mind sharing it with Finn.

**A/N: Short chapter! just wanted to see Rachel's reaction and stuff! thoughts? Thanks for Reading & Reviewing =)**


	4. Jealousy's a monster

Finn walked into school the next day, looking for puck.

When Finn found him, he was at his locker, flirting with some latina cheerio, Finn pulled him away

"Fuck bro! I was trying to score a date with Miss Santana Freakin Lopez!" Finn scoffed

"Fuck you man! I don't think that's any way to talk to your new Quarterback" Finn said and watched as puck's face turned from shock, to a huge grin.

"Dude, niceee. Congrats Bro!" Puck did some guy-ish handshake with Finn. "ah, so that's why Rachel wanted your number last night, did she give you a little congratulations present" Puck smirked

"No dude, I wish. She just texted me, it was really nice of her" Finn smiled

"okay, calm down, lover boy! you can't get so hung up on Rachel! once everyone finds out your new QB, chicks will be banging down your door, trust me" Puck smirked

"But Rachel's...different, I like her a lot, dude" Puck just rolled his eyes at Finn

"You sound like a girl, dude" Puck concluded "you gotta make Rachel want you! Play hard to get! Play with her a little bit"

"But then she'll eventually get tired of the chase, Puck" Finn deadpanned, not liking Puck's idea.

"whatever, dude. You should try it though, I'd love to see Rachel's panties in a twist because her crush, aka you, is flirting with another hot chick and not her"

Finn shook his head

"Just think about it dude, ok?" Puck patted Finn on the back and walked away in the other direction.

Finn honestly had to think about that. He liked Rachel, and wanted to be with her, but it would be kinda cool to get her a little heated. Finn smirked in his thoughts, Ready to take Puck's Crazy advice. He kinda felt like he would maybe hurt Rachel's feelings, but then we he looked by Rachel's locker, she was surrounded by two football players, flirting shamelessly.

If she could flirt with people, so could Finn.

Finn walked down the hallway, and made sure to stand right by her locker. He could tell she noticed him for a split second before laughing at what some random dude said.

Finn leaned against a locker when he felt an arm on his hand.

_this has been happening a lot... _

Finn looked to see if it was Rachel, but she still involved in her conversation. Rachel didn't even talk to him once the whole morning even though she passed him a few times while in the hallway. Was she avoiding him? Finn didn't like that she wasn't talking to him.

"So, I heard your quarterback" a seductive voice, rang in Finn's ears. He looked over to see the same girl who was flirting with puck a minute ago. The latina, Santana or whatever.

"yeah, I am" Finn looked down at her.

"I'm the cheerio co-captain" She said confidently and put her hand on her hip. Which caused Finn to look down over Santana's body. He checked her out and she probably noticed. Santana had big, yet unnatural boobs, and at least had a couple inches on Rachel. But for some reason she didn't turn him on like Rachel did, even if she was wearing the cheerio uniform. As he checked Santana out, he looked up at Rachel, who was now with a blond friend of hers, they connected eyes, and Rachel looked confused and a tad bit hurt.

"Look over here at me, baby" Santana purred, and suddenly she wasn't as interesting anymore.

Rachel and the fact that she was storming away down the hall was more interesting at the moment.

"I gotta go.." Finn choked out Quickly, and practically jogged away from an offended Santana, who just rolled her eyes and continued on to the next guy.

Finn looked down each hall, secretly searching for Rachel, he was scared that he actually made her upset, which weren't his intentions.

He couldn't find Rachel anywhere. When he finally decided to give up, he sighed and walked to his last class before football practice.

Maybe listening to puck wasn't so good of an idea after all...

**A/N: I hated writing that, cause I felt too bad for Rachel :( Don't worry! she will make a comeback! Thanks for Reading & Reviewing =)**


	5. Seduction 101

_Wednesday Practice_

"you really suck dude" Finn yelled at a confused Puck after their last practice of the week, their first game was approaching on Friday, and coach Berry was more tense than usual.

"What the fuck did I do, frankenteen?!" Puck asked, honestly confused as to why Finn was mad.

"I took your stupid advice, and now Rachel ignored me all yesterday and today. She was like really sad dude" Puck just snorted, turning Finn's look even harder.

"That's the whole point, idiot! We want her to be jealous! What chick did you flirt with?" Puck said cheekily.

"That Santana girl, but that's not the point! I don't want to intentionally hurt Rachel. Then she'll think I'm a jerk who can't commit."

Puck looked at him, aghast. "Commit to what? She won't think your a jerk, maybe just a total girl!" Puck laughed.

"Isn't that the point of all this flirting? Dating in the end?" Why was puck laughing at him?

"For you maybe, Callie Boy, but that isn't how I roll" Puck smirked.

"Yeah well I'm definitely not taking advice from you anymore, thanks" Finn rolled his eyes and headed out of the locker room.

Finn decided he would just apologize tomorrow for acting that way, and maybe even tell her his true intentions, maybe.

_Thursday afternoon_

Finn stood by his locker, grabbing up his books to take home. Finn was stoked for the game, and was really hoping he would make Coach (and Rachel) Proud. He had to be the leader and hold the team together for the game that was only tomorrow. Finn was nervous because of all the pressure that seemed to be put on him, but its a good thing Finn does well when under pressure when playing football.

Finn took his head out of his locker, deeply searching for his books, and noticed a certain brunette cheerio was coming right towards him. Finn started to freak. It had been two days of her ignoring him, or just not talking to him.

Rachel walked right up to Finn's locker, glowing with confidance.

She looked radiant.

or so Finn thought.

Finn looked shocked she was even standing in front of him, let alone quickly closing his locker, getting Finn's attention all on her.

"Hey, Rach...Listen I-"

Rachel cut him off.

"Hey Finn" She said in her sweetest voice she could muster, behind jealousy and anger.

"Uhh.." Finn's chin just drooped.

Rachel took that as a welcome to place her hand on Finn's chin to straighten in upright, closing his mouth.

Finn just stared at her with wide eyes, while she giggled at him.

"I saw you at practice yesterday, you were really hot on that field Finn" She said, if Finn could tell right her tone was almost...seductive? She placed her hand on his arm, and rubbed where her hand was placed.

Finn couldn't help but look down at her hand on his arm, she was touching bare skin. Skin to Skin contact. Finn was internally freaking out.

"t-thanks Rachel" Finn spat out the words, slightly mumbled.

"actually" She paused for a second, and did this sexy little pout with her soft lips. Well Finn guessed her lips were soft, anyway. she continued on "you're always hot Finn" She then traveled her arm up his shoulder.

Finn wasn't sure If he could talk, so he just didn't say anything.

that caused Rachel to giggle.

"You're sooo cute, you know that?" She whispered, stroking his shoulder and even up to the hair on the back of his neck, that if you felt closely was probably standing up.

Finn shifted awkwardly, feeling his pants tighten incredibly and uncomfortable. Thank god Rachel didn't notice.

"So what your just not talking now?" Rachel giggled. "Well, I just came to invite you to the party tomorrow night after the game? Of course the quarterback has to be there, beside the head cheerio perhaps?" Rachel winked.

Finn have her his signature half-smile. "Yeah, I'll be there"

Rachel squealed and leaned up to kiss his cheek, staying longer than expected.

"The party is at Britt's house, so she'll probably let us use one of her spare bedrooms" She whispered in his ear, a faint giggle at the end.

Finn just gulped. What was that supposed to mean.

As Rachel leant back down, Finn felt her arm follow all the way from his should, down his chest, as she walked away. Making sure to sway her hips in the best way possible.

"Oh man" Finn said to himself.

**A/N: Next few chapters is when the fun really starts! hahah! hope you guys enjoyed! Seductive! Rachel I love it! thanks for reading & Reviewing =)**


	6. Holding his own

Finn immediately called Puck once he got home on Thursday night. He had to tell him what Rachel did and why she even did it?

"You know you sound like a total chick right now, dude?" Puck laughed.

Finn's mood just dropped.

"I thought this means she's into me, right?!" Finn tried to sound a little more enthusiastic.

Puck laughed "Yeah dude, she totally is. You're going to the party right? Maybe she was right...you guys can go hook up in Britt's room" Finn could feel puck's smirk through the phone.

"hookup?" Finn choked. Is that what she meant?

"Yeah idiot! haven't you ever hooked up before?" Puck laughed.

"Well...yeah I meant duh" Finn was nervous and confused.

Truth is, Finn only had one girlfriend before and she barely even let him touch her. They used to makeout and stuff, but Finn was still..kinda..a _virgin. _He wasn't that guy who had a different girlfriend every week, hence why he only had one past girlfriend, and he never hooked up with a random girl. That wasn't his style, It may be Puck's but Finn wasn't like that. Especially not to Rachel, That girl demanded respect, and of course Finn of all people would give her that and more. If he even tried to hookup with Rachel or do anything for that matter, he would most likely screw It up.

"whatever dude, I gotta go" Puck said and hung up.

Finn sighed. He had know one else to talk to this about. He needed a wingman, not some jerk who get's laid way too often. probably why he had to hangup.

Finn's whole mind was swimming with thoughts.

Even if he was to flirt and stuff with Rachel, he couldn't actually do that.

Coach's orders.

Finn forced his head to stop all it's thinking so he could get some rest. He had a big game tomorrow.

_Locker Room _

Finn got padded up, and all the boys waited for Coach Berry to return.

Finn didn't see Rachel the entire day, which was kind of a relief. She definitely would have been a distraction.

Coach Hiram came into the locker room and all the boys went silent.

Coach gave his small little pep talk, but asked to speak to Finn alone for a moment.

"I just want to make sure you got your head all in this, and your okay with all the plays and everything, son" Hiram calmly told Finn.

"Of course coach, I Wont let you down" Finn smiled nervously.

"That's what I like to hear! Now go kick some ass!" Hiram shouted and Finn ran out onto the field.

Finn turned to his right and saw Rachel, staring at him, silently giving him a good luck kiss.

Finn smiled at her, which she returned. Finn was ready to play.

Finn was on a high

They just won their first game of the season all thanks to Finn!

Finn couldn't get enough of the crowd's cheers, and the cheerios chanting his name, their pom poms waving in the air.

That was probably the best feeling of his life.

The whole team went up to high-five him or pat him on the back

What meant the most to Finn was when Coach came up and congratulated him

"Congrats, Im proud of you, son"

All Finn ever wanted was to make someone proud. Make a father figure proud. Since now, he truly believe he never did.

Finn showered and changed, and walked to the parking lot to see Rachel and her dad talking.

Finn tried to walk to the car as fast as he could, and also manage to hear some of their conversation at the same time.

What? He was curious.

they seemed fine, which was good. He wouldn't want Rachel being in trouble with her dad.

"Alright sweetheart, have fun! your curfew is 1 o'clock, do you understand, young lady?"

Rachel smiled sweetly, and kissed his cheek "Of course daddy, I love you!"

Finn then watched as Hiram disappeared into his own car and down the road.

Rachel walked to the back of the building and looked as if she was...getting ready?

She wore her ridiculously short cheerios uniform, yet she traded in her tennis shoes for these awesome high heels. It made her look so much taller. I watched as she did her makeup and took her hair down.

That was the first Finn has seen her hair down, and she just looked gorgeous. She looked better with it down. It was long, deep chocolate brown. It looked so smooth and Finn wanted to run his hands through it.

Rachel hopped into her car and headed down to Brittany's house for the party.

Rachel would be the end of Finn.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! ive been super busy! Im so excited for the next chapter! that's when the fun finchel scenes start! I hope you guys enjoyed! please comment or PM me! Thanks for reading & reviewing =) **


	7. uh oh

**A/N: Sorry for the such long wait to update this story! I haven't forgot about you! Soo many things have been happening for me, end of school, vacation, I moved, and the passing of a loved one. IT has been a really busy month and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I hope to update more frequently! **

**This chapter Is where is starts to get a little...juicy...so if u don't like that stuff then you don't have to read! Their will definitely be more in the future because this is rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters, I just enjoy writing about them. **

Finn looked around at all the girls at the party.

They all did look the same, all still wearing their infamous Cheerio outfits.

The only Cheerleader that stood out in Finn's mind was Rachel, of course.

Finn looked around to try to find Puck, and surprise surprise he was over at the keg filling up cups for the entire girl population at the party.

Finn walked over to Puck, not seeing as Rachel has arrived yet.

"Dude, I'm so nervous" Finn said as he stood next to puck.

Puck laughed and clapped him on the back "what? Callie boy's never fucked a chick?!" Puck snorted.

"shut up Man! don't be an idiot" Finn said nervously. How did Puck know?

"I'm just kidding around! Cool it, Hudson!" Puck laughed "wanna drink?" Puck smirked

Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Hey boys" That familiar flirty tone and that giggle made them boy turn fast at her greeting.

She was just so pretty.

"Hey babe, wanna drink?" Puck raised his eyebrows.

Rachel looked him up and down, and smiled and nodded.

Puck gave her a drink to which she almost gulped down.

"Let's dance, Finn" Rachel grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Finn didn't even have the heart to tell Rachel that he couldn't dance or was a terrible dancer, but all of those worries seemed to float away when he felt Rachel grinding right up against him.

He looked down at her shocked.

Rachel grabbed his hips and told him to follow her in a swaying motion.

not too long after he finally got the hang of it, they were dancing pressed with against one another. Rachel grabbed around Finn's kneck to lean up and whisper in his ear.

"let's go upstairs" Rachel giggled.

No words could come out of Finn's mouth.

Rachel giggled at his cuteness and grabbed his hand to lead him upstairs. She found the empty room and pulled Finn to sit on the bed.

When Finn sat, Rachel leaned up to capture his lips in a soft kiss that grew more and more passionate.

Rachel moved to straddle Finn's lap, her lips never leaving his.

After 10 minutes of only detaching mouths when necessary, Finn moved Rachel up the bed for her to lay down. This gave Finn to explore her body.

Finn moved his from her waist to giving her ass a soft squeeze, as they kissed. He could've sworn he felt Rachel moan in his mouth when he did.

Rachel was busy biting and sucking on Finn's neck when Finn spoke up.

"What are we doing, Rach?" He was having a hard time catching his breath.

"We are having fun what does it look like?" Rachel giggled and pulled away to look at him.

"Do you even like me like that? or just fun.."

"I really like you" Rachel paused "I'm not this girl, I don't do this at all. I cant pretend I'm a slut or like Santana. All the guys like her cause she'll put out for anyone...I'm not like that." Rachel looked down.

Finn could sense she was ashamed and he put a hand on her smooth thigh and rubbed there, "Rachel, I like you a lot. I Like that you have confidance and respect for yourself. I don't like girls who are like that."

"But...Santana"

"Puck told me to flirt with her to make you jealous."

"God dammit, Puck! Never listen to him again, you're plenty great on your own. I like that your not a player, you're really sweet actually." Rachel blushed as she said.

"I really like you, Rach"

"me too, Finn"

That's when Finn sat up. He put his one hand on her hip and his other on her neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Even though they had just been making out, this kiss felt more real than all those other kisses.

This kiss meant something.

"Be my boyfriend" Rachel whispered against his lips.

Finn gave her a dimpled smile, which she can only take as a yes.

After a long talk, Finn and Rachel, the newly formed couple, decided to retreat back to the party downstairs.

Finn looked in Puck's direction and could see his smirk from across the room.

Rachel held a tight grip on Finn's hand as if she was worried he would run away at any second. Trust me, he wasn't going anywhere.

"take me home, Finn?" She asked her boyfriend, sweetly.

Finn smiled and nodded.

They talked about everything in the car ride home. They learned so much about eachother in one night.

Finn learned Rachel's love for music, dance, and all her basic favorite things. Like her favorite color was pink and her favorite day of the week was Friday.

As they arrived at Rachel's house, she gave him a small goodnight kiss when he walked her up to the front door.

"Bye, Finn"

"goodnight, Rach"

As Finn walked back to his car, he turned to look at the house once more and saw Rachel and her dads.

He smiled for half a second then went into panic mode.

That night, Finn broke the one rule everyone on the football team, no exceptions to the quarterback, Is supposed to follow.

You can never date the Coach's daughter.


	8. Reflection

FINN POV.

Ever since Rachel and I became official we have been like wild animals...who are hiding from the female animals dad, who just so happens to be my football coach.

oh, man.

I love being with Rachel, and the only person that really knows about us is Puck, which is cool because I know he has my back.

If we do tell other people then her dad would probably kill me, and we don't want that do we?

back to Rachel,

She perfect. as expected.

She's been so sweet to me and I couldn't of asked for a better girlfriend.

Getting the girl of your dreams? Like, how many people does that happen too?!

Rachel and I have only been dating for 3 weeks, but it's been the best 3 weeks of my life.

Usually Hiram doesn't seem to notice our "flirty" glances or when Rachel sneaks out almost ever night to come over to my house, because we obviously cant go to her house.

But just last week was probably the scariest experience of my life...

We almost got caught.

_Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. _

_"Rach? Where are we going? I have to head to football practice, or your dad will kill me!"_

_Rachel winced and stopped to look at him. She smiled and leaned up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Baby, its fine. You wont be late, we still have twenty minutes until both of our practices so just calm down" Rachel stroked his arm up and down, and the motion was very calming to Finn. _

_Finn nodded. _

_"Baby, why have you been so on edge lately?" Rachel pouted._

_Finn couldn't resist that pout. _

_"It's just...now that we are dating, its more likely we can get caught and I really don't want to stop seeing you because you know your dad will like..never let me see you again. I just don't want anything to happen."_

_Rachel pouted deeper, "But Finn, if you keep being tense and worrying about getting caught then you wont enjoy this, me , or our relationship. Just calm down." _

_Rachel moved her hand down to rub his shoulders. _

_"I guess you're right" Finn half-smiled._

_"I'm always right, babe" Rachel winked and giggled. "You have a little..." She laughed and leaned up to wipe some of her lipstick off of Finn's cheek. That what you get for wearing red lipstick to school, Rachel thought. _

_They both laughed. _

_"so... we only have fifteen more minutes, and I would like to spend all of our time wisely" She leaned against the door to the janitor's closet. _

_Finn smirked and followed her in._

_They used their time very, very wisely. _

_( 13 minutes later ) _

_Finn and Rachel both came out breathing heavy hurrying to make themselves presentable. _

_"You should have put an alarm on or something!" Finn said as they both rushed down the hall to the locker rooms. _

_"I'm sorry! I was kinda...preoccupied" Rachel leaned up to kiss him quickly before sprinting off to cheerios practice. _

_Thankfully, Finn was safe and still had his quarterback title...for right now at least. _

_Finn sprinted to Coach Berry on the field to ask him about their warmups for the day. _

_"thanks, Coach!" _

_"Oh, um Finn? Come here for a minute" _

_Finn gulped and turned around. _

_"You have a little bit of..." Hiram pointed to Finn's neck._

_Finn panicked, there were red lipstick marks on his neck. _

_Finn just stood there and prayed. Prayed that Hiram hasn't seen his daughters lipstick yet today. _

_Hiram doubled over in laughter. _

_"You're hilarious, son. I'm just messing with you! Just because you're QB doesn't mean you cant have a girlfriend! with exceptions, of course." _

_"Exceptions?" Finn got nervous again. _

_"You were told the rules, weren't you" Hiram walked away, chuckling. _

_By rules._

_he meant Rachel._

_yeah, I was breaking those rules too. _

_"So... what you're saying is, Hiram almost toally caught you!" _

_Finn shh'ed puck cause they were still in the locker room. _

_"he didn't catch us, dude!"_

_"I don't understand, why don't you guys just be exclusive? You'd be like the most popular people in the school! The head cheerleader and The Quarterback, its like a movie" _

_Finn rolled his eyes, "Maybe because of her football coach Dad!" _

_"That rule is so fucking stupid, like basically any guy can date her...except if you're on the football team, it's bull." _

_"Probably because Coach knows how the guys on the football team are." _

_"Well, you're banging her, so he's kinda right" Puck smirked. _

_Finn looked down and let out a quiet "no" _

_"Whatever dude, just shut up about it" Finn said and undressed to hit the showers._

_Finn looked over at puck._

_"uhh, dude...why are you staring at my junk?" Finn eyed him. _

_"Don't ask me, ask the red lipstick all over your dick" Puck howled in laughter. _

_Finn looked down quickly and then turned on the shower in a rush. _

_Puck stepped into the next shower over_

_"Nice dude" Puck smirked and fist-pound Finn, but he wasn't having it. _

So maybe Puck was right...

We would be the most powerful couple in this school but to me?

That all didn't even matter.

All that mattered was that I had Rachel for right now. And no, I'm not going to be worried about getting caught anymore because that's unfair to both of us.

I am definitely not going to tell anyone, because I could get kicked off the team, but more importantly, I could loose Rachel.

And that's something that I couldn't handle.

A/N: Some Finn reflecting! I'm hoping to make more characters like Finn's mom meeting Rachel and Kurt being Rachel's friend and some other friends for her. Comment or Pm me if their is anything else specific you would like to see :) thanks for Reading & Reviewing!


	9. Please read AN: Rip Cory

**A/N: **

**okay, so I bet you all know by now the tragic news of the loss of Cory. I have been a wreck since I've heard the news and I'm still trying to recover. If you knew me personally or even followed me on Instagram, you would know my whole life was basically Cory Monteith. I have multiple fan pages for him that I started about a year ago. He was not only my huge celebrity crush but he was my hero and my idol, I owe him so much because that man saved my life, and truly changed me forever. Of course the whole glee fandom is in one big shock right now and we need all the support we can get. This is why I'm asking you all who are followinstories story if you would like me to continue writing "coach's little Cheerio" and other finchel stories on here. Please leave in the comments if you would like me to continue writing or not. I would love to continue because I love writing and I do love this story, like many things I don't think Cory would want us to stop anything, because I write this for him and to keep his name and his spirit alive to the world. Cory wouldnt want us to stop anything but I would like all of your opinions before I continue this story. Please write your thoughts in the comments. Thank you :) and of course Rest in Peace Cory. Thank you for everything and I will never give up honoring you and never let anyone forget about you. **


	10. the talks

Rachel sighed conently, wrapped up in Finn's arms on a boring Saturday evening.

"I'm so glad my dad's are out, and we got to spend some time together" Rachel smiled to Finn.

Mostly all of the time they went to Finn's house, but it was nice to have a change every once in awhile.

Finn smiled, "Yeah, You're room is so cute and... pink"

Rachel giggled and pinched him, knowing he was teasing her.

"I just like pink, okay?" Rachel play-defended herself.

Rachel moved her head to look at up at Finn. She wanted to mention too Finn about the Homecoming dance, and if he wanted to accompany her as her date.

"Finn, did they have dances in your old school?" Rachel asked.

Finn knew all about the homecoming dance, and of course he was going to ask Rachel to go with him. He wouldn't of had it any other way.

"Rach, is this about the homecoming dance? Cause I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me" Finn flashed her a dimpled smile.

Perfection.

"Of course I will go with you, Finny" Rachel giggled and blushed. They had been dating for a few weeks now, but he could still always make her blush and feel like a silly little girl.

Finn smiled and gave Rachel a soft kiss. Rachel was addicted to those kisses Finn gave her. He was so gentle and his lips were unbelievably soft.

"I was thinking we should run for homecoming queen and king" Rachel rushed out, scared that Finn would shoot down her idea.

He looked skeptical. He thought about it for a moment. He could tell Rachel was looking eager for an answer.

"I mean...it's not really my thing, but I wouldn't mind running."

That answer wasn't good enough for Rachel. He saw the frown prominent or her beautiful face, and he felt the need to explain himself.

"It's just that, last year when I was dating Quinn...All she cared about was that sort of stuff. I wasn't really into the whole king and queen thing, but she insisted. It made her all kinds of crazy and bitchy, and I know you would never be like that cause you're the complete opposite of her personality, but I don't know...I just don't want it to like take over our relationship or anything." Rachel had to smile at his adorable rambling, but she actually somewhat understood his point.

"We don't have to run, baby. Especially if its going to make you uncomfortable." Rachel rubbed his arm, soothingly.

"No I would run, I don't mind because I know you are dating me for me, yanno. Not like Quinn who just used me for the crown." Finn frowned.

"Baby, you know I would never do that. We'll only run if you want too" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Rachel was very affectionate, Finn called her a kiola bear, because she always hung onto him and was always touching him, not that Finn didn't mind, like at all.

"I want you to be happy, and I want to run. I want to show off my queen to everyone at McKinley" Finn smiled and so did Rachel.

She leaned up to give him a long kiss, which he was happy to receive and reciprocate.

"Thanks Finny, your queen wont let you down" She winked.

"but"

Oh no. not a "but".

"You have to come stay over for dinner tomorrow night to meet my mom" Finn requested, sheepishly.

Rachel was a tad shocked at what he said.

"Of course, I would love too" Rachel grinned.

Rachel couldn't wait to meet Mrs. Hudson. Rachel hoped Mrs. Hudson would like her.

A/N: some short finchel fluff... :)


End file.
